<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing Red by Dirty_Lemon_Pit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355360">Seeing Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Lemon_Pit/pseuds/Dirty_Lemon_Pit'>Dirty_Lemon_Pit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Beating, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Painful Sex, Rape, Setting: World War II Lublin Poland, Torture, Vomiting, War, Watersports, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Lemon_Pit/pseuds/Dirty_Lemon_Pit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A German soldier stationed at Majdanek is captured and held prisoner by Russian forces.  The Russian soldier tasked with guarding him is disgusted by the horrors he witnessed at the concentration camp and decides he needs to make this soldier pay for his crimes.  Ordered by his superiors not to mutilate or kill the man he is left with only a few options for how to punish this man.  Luckily for him though he is nothing if not creative.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nonconathon 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeing Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjane2000/gifts">missjane2000</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was on July 23<sup>rd</sup> of 1944 when I saw nothing but red; pure, blood, red.</p><p>I’d been fighting for three long years ever since Germany invaded Soviet Russia.  I’d lived a relatively peaceful life, not completely void of hardship but still wonderful, before I was drafted into the army and placed on the front lines.  What I saw on the battle field throughout those three long years was horrifying. </p><p>Bombs exploded around me, spewing the blood and guts of their victims around me.  Loud gunfire was heard again and again, mowing fellow soldiers down one after another.  Giant rats crawled upon my exhausted body, they’re bites preventing me even the sweet release of sleep. </p><p><em>This is hell.  </em>I used to say to myself.  <em>Complete and utter hell.</em></p><p>That was before though, before I witnessed the true hell of Majdanek.  Words cannot describe the absolute horror of Majdanek nor would I want to traumatize you by even attempting to describe that place.  I will simply tell you that after its discovery, I felt an anger more intense that anything I’d felt over these past few years.</p><p>We liberated the camp, freeing the few souls that remained alive, and captured or killed many of the guards stationed there.  I was selected to be the guard for one of the German captives we threw into a makeshift cell at the camp.  This brings me to my current situation, standing alone in a cell with our German captive, a former guard at Majdanek.</p><p>“Please, have mercy.”  He begged me as he groveled on the floor.  “I have a wife and kid at home waiting for my return.”</p><p>I stared at the man deadpanned while tears streamed out of his bloodied face from the beating I’d inflicted upon him.</p><p>
  <em>How can he cry and beg for his own life after all the lives he brutally took?  Where was his mercy when thousands upon thousands were tortured, starved, and murdered?</em>
</p><p>I felt no pity for this man before me, only a growing sense of irritation as he threw excuse after excuse for his actions.  It wasn’t his fault, he was just following orders, he is as much a victim as the people in the camp.</p><p>
  <em>At least be a man and take responsibility for your actions!</em>
</p><p>I didn’t say that though, didn’t say anything as I stared at this man wanting with every bone in my body to destroy him.  <em>But how?</em></p><p>I was forbidden from killing the man or mutilating him in anyway.  He was to be brought back and tried for his crimes.  It was just and the proper way to handle the situation, but I was too angry to care.  I’d seen red and wanted, <em>needed</em> a release for this rage inside me.</p><p>But it wasn’t enough.  Even pounding in his prideful face, with his golden blond hair and bright blue eyes, until he was a bloodied and blubbering mess wasn’t enough to satisfy my rage.</p><p>
  <em>What else can I do to this man?</em>
</p><p>An idea struck me as he sat there sniveling, unwilling to take any responsibility at all.</p><p> “Strip.”  I commanded.</p><p>“What?”  The man looked at me confused.</p><p>I slapped him across the face.  “Strip.”</p><p>He shakily removed his clothing one article at a time until he stood naked in front of me.  I looked him up and down for a moment before commanding him to turn around and get on his knees.  He flinched and then complied with my order with trembling limbs.  I knew he expected me to cane him or use some other type of physical punishment; how wrong he was.</p><p>My belt clinked slightly when I removed it, causing the prisoner to tense.  I pulled my pants and underwear down to the floor before stroking myself quietly.  Getting hard, I positioned myself behind the man and pushed in.</p><p>“What are you-Ah!”  He cried in pain.</p><p>“STOP!”  He screamed crawling away.  “This, this is an act against God!  Don’t tell me you’re one of those grotesque, sinful men who crave the touch of another man!”</p><p>I wasn’t, but that was beside the point.</p><p>“Did I tell you you could move?”  I warned the man in a low voice.</p><p>He clamped up as I walked over to him.  I can see both the fear and disgust in his eyes, making me even harder. </p><p>
  <em>I’m going to really enjoy this.</em>
</p><p>Shoving his face into the floor I mounted him again.  His cries of pain as I brutally assault his anus bring a smile to my face.  He begged me to stop several times, warned me I’d go to hell for sinning against God.  I laughed at him internally. </p><p>
  <em>Only one of us is going to hell and it’s not me.</em>
</p><p>Blood slowly trickled down his leg and I thrusted inside of him.  The sight of it brought me to my climax.  I emptied my load in his ass before pulling out.  I watched him fall to his side, sobbing as he lay there.</p><p>
  <em>Not enough, you haven’t suffered nearly enough.</em>
</p><p>I grabbed him by the hair and brought his face to my dick.</p><p>“Lick it.”</p><p>He looked at me incredulously before closing his eyes and clamping his mouth shut.  I took my belt and started whipping him senseless.  His screams where hoarse no doubt due to the damage he’d done to his throat from screaming so much today.  I didn’t let up though, not for a moment.  It didn’t take long for him to relent, opening his mouth slightly and sticking out his tongue.  I smiled at his obedience.</p><p>“Lick it.”  I commanded again.</p><p>He crawled over to me, placing his head next to my groin.  The moment his tongue ran against my penis he gagged and pulled away.  I wasn’t surprised.  Considering where my dick had just been it could guess just how it tasted.  Having no choice but to obey, the prisoner began licking my dick.</p><p>It was satisfying to watch this once prideful soldier now beaten, raped, and broken licking my scat and blood stained penis clean with a look of pure disgust on his face.  I watched in glee before grabbing his hair and shoving my entire package down his throat.  He gagged at the sudden intrusion, but I just laughed and kept pounding away. </p><p>After releasing my load down his throat, I allowed him to pull away.  It felt immense pleasure at watching him retch on the prison floor, his vomit splashing against him.</p><p>
  <em>I never knew doing something like this would actually fill so fulfilling.</em>
</p><p>I couldn’t undo the torture inflicted upon the survivors of the camp and I couldn’t bring back all the innocents brutally murdered in the camp, but I could reduce their tormentor to nothing more than a pathetic, dirty, human toilet.</p><p>
  <em>Human toilet huh, that’s not a bad idea.</em>
</p><p>I strolled over to the bend over prisoner.  Placing one foot on his neck, I forced him forward into his own vomit.  He didn’t resist or complain, having learnt his lesson by now.</p><p>“How does it feel <em>German </em>to be nothing more than my plaything, my toilet?” </p><p>I let out a stream of piss onto him as I mocked him with my question.  He never responded, never even flinched as the urine coated his body.  I smirked at his dead, helpless eyes knowing that I’d truly broken the monster. </p><p>I kicked the man aside and walked over to where my pants lay.  Redressed, I went to leave the room but paused right before opening the door.  Adding a cherry on top, I pulled out my kippah and placed it on my head as I left the room.  The momentary look of shock and humiliation on his face made the entire gesture completely worth it.</p><p>Over the next several days I invited other guards to come and have their fun with my toy.  Everyone had their own methods of exacting revenge on the prisoner, but using him as a convenient toilet was universally enjoyed.  He never complained or fault back as broken as he was as this point, even willingly swallowing when someone urinated in his mouth.</p><p>Several months later my prison was tried for war crimes alongside several other German soldiers.  He never spoke a single word, let alone put up a defense during the entire proceedings.  Even when he was tied to a post along his fellow genocidal soldiers, he never plead for his life.  He was completely dead inside, no longer mentally alive.  The bullet simply forced his body to accompany his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>